Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 5
by CosmicTeen
Summary: After a time jump, Guile is disgraced and the rest of Blanka's warriors try to deal with how to defeat the powerful M. Bison.


Part V: Psycho America

President Bison fixed his tie. "This mirror needs to be cleaned. Clean it, post haste" said the evil combatant. Bison had won and had harvested the psycho power within CENSOREDDF, fusing with her to become ULtra Bison. He was also now the president of AMerica and part of North Korea sometimes. American citizens feared Bison, but also were thrilled to have him lead because he abolished not having slaves and a few other things that people really liked to do or have.

Blanka's Boulevard Combatants gained noteriety from saving the world from terrorists several times, and also from putting on a famouse ice capade called "The Boulevard Combatants vs. Shadowloo" Guile was not featured in the story and was presumed to be an alcoholic, or worse. He was sometimes presumed to be dead as well. Blanka, while satisfied at his success in leading his team, still missed Guile somewhere in his green battle hardned heart. Sometimes he punched the mirror in his bathroom while thinking about what Guile did to him, then he doesn't care as much anymore.

Meanwhile, at an automobile mechanic place, a man with third degree burns was working on a car. "Hand me that jack wrench, Tagas" said one of the mechanics. He was black. "No sweat, vega- I mean, Travis" Tagas was suffering from amneesha and had three degree burn on his body which was a mystery to his mechanic coworkers. THey often wondered how it happened and where Tagas came from. "Where you from, fam? What those scars be from, yo?" asked Travis. Tagas felt a rage inside him and he threw the jack wrench menacingly at his coworker. "Do not ask me questions about my back story, you black fool." warned Tagas. A television set blared in the background, "PResident Bison met with the Chinese Overlord this afternoon to discuss the trade embargo that was put into place by the previous president. WE can only surmise that Bison wishes to repair the economy by working with the Chinese people in China, but there will be more news to come later this evening." Tagas stood up and dropped his socket ratchet. "my head..." he said, in pain. "Why is this happenong? Who is Bison?" Travis consoled the towering Tagas "let me take you out to a nice evening on the town. That will help you to feel better "" he said. Tagas agreed and said he would go home to take a shower and get ready then he would call Traivis, the black mechanic, on his cell phone.

The glass slammed onto the bar. "Another" said the man, demanding a refill of liquor. "Sir, I think that's quite enough. You are too drunk now" said the bartender, who was a supple early 20s yougn man with a body that looked like he worked out a lot. "I wil tell you when I had enough, you loser. WHat did you ever do to save thw world? Huh? Did you kill Bison, becuses I sure didnt" THe man was drunk and rambling, and he fell to the floor. HE had electrical burns on his body and was wearing a dag tog that said "Nash" on it. This man was none other than disgraced Army Colonel and ex-Street FIghter, William Guile.

"Thank you for taking me out. I need to loosen up a bit" said Tagas to Travis as he got in Travis' Ferrarri. "Don't mention it. I've been waiting for an excuse to ask you out since you started working at the mechanic place." Travis looked over at Tagas. He was beautiful. He had on a red dress with seequins and a matching purse, and high heels. Tagas had make-up on too, but not too much. Just enough to accent his features. Tagas knew if he was going to sleep with Travis that night, he wanted to look his best. The dress was short on Tagas, so part of his penis was visible as he sat in the leather seats of the Ferrarri. Travis noticed, and his penis was immediately erect in his jeans. "I have a nice place where we can go talk that is quiet" said Travis. "Sounds sweet, let's go" said Tagas, blushing and burning with desire. He was so nervous too though. He had not been on a date in years. But what else happaned all those years ago? Tagas thought. Oh well, he thought, I should just enjoy myself with this strong, black mechanic.

At the ice capades, Travis was a kwasi-celebrity since he played DeeJay in the earliest production of the "Bouevard Combatants vs SHadowloo" show. He helped tagas out of the car. "give me your hand, darling" tagas blushed and got out of the car, and his penis slapped the edge of the car seat as he got up. Cameras were flashing all over the place and Tagas finally felt like his life was going somewhere. "I hope you haven't seen this show before, my sweet" said Travis as he held Tagas' hand and looked his body up and down. Travis had all the charm of Bruce Wayne when he is at a party like in the movies sometimes, and Tagas knew it. "Excuse me gentelmen - oh, it's you Travis" said the guy that took the tickets at the booth. "Here are some name tags. They will give you access to the private viewing booth upstairs. You can do sex up there if you want to." Tagas blushed and his eyelashes fluttered as he looked at Travis. Tagas put on his name tag. It said "Tagas."

"How can we overthrow the president?" asked Cody. "It's impossible, Bison won." Blanka sat across from Cody reading a magazine and said "Once his term is up, we will rig the votes so he cannot win again, then we will attack him at his be patient.", Blanka grunted. Fie Long and DeeJay walked in "what does you guys want to do, mon?" said the black fighter. Cody stood up and threw a baseball at DeeJay's face, smashing his teeth and his mouth. "Get the fuck out of here, and take your Chinese friend with you" screamed Cody. Fei Long was starting to wonder if Cody would ever get help for his cocaine addiction, but he did know how to do sex and blow jobs really good.

BBack at the theater, Tagas and Travis were getting hot and heavy in the private booth upstairs. "And now to open this evening's festivities, the famous shotokan karate fighters: Ken Masters and Ryu Hoshi!" announced the announcer. Tagas said "stop, wait" He looked down at the stage and saw the two men performing dragon punches. Tagas grabbed the scar on his chest, the one he could not remember how he got. "Excuse me" he said "I will be right back" When Tagas stood up, Travis could see parts of his ass and the back of his balls since the dress was so short, and he said "You've got a great ass"." The words were burned into Tagas' brain "great ass,,,...great ass,...great ass..." over and over again. He ran into the Ladies' room and looked in the mirror. His name tag read backwardsly adn said "Sagat." He slammed the sink and screamed "Bison!"

A few minutes later, Tagas, who now knew he was the muy tie fighting champion Sagat, walked back into the private booth where Travis, the black mechanic was. "everything alrightb, honey?" asked the musclbound ccar repair man. "Yes sweetie, I am okay. I just wanted to fix my make up for you." Travis held Sagat's head in his hands "you are already perfect." The two men kissed.

Cody Haggar pulled his ppeins out of Blanka's mouth"how does it feel to be the boss of th Boulevard Cobtantants?" and blakna say "Thanks for the snak, sweatheart" The two warrios were getting ready for bed, they sleeep in the same bed, guiles old bed, in Guieks old base next to the ice capades building and around the block from the Mechanic Place and Shadowlaw headckwarters. THis was once a place where honerable warriors placticed hadoocan and yoga flame attacks while also doing handjobs and baking after pratice sometimes. Just then, Fei Long and DeeJay walked in"whats da deal mon?" asked fei Long and DeeJay. "Just fucving" said Blanka. The men all decided to play a board game together to pass the time while Bison was still President of America. "what game do you want to play mon" said DeeJaay. Cody Haggar took the entire Electronic Batteship box with the game and acessories and instruction manuel and game pieces inside of it and smashe d it over DeeJay's face, smashing his lips and one of his teeth. DeeJay fell to the ground and Cody stepped on his face, smashing one of his eye sockets and breaking his nose. "hey mon, what da big idea?" said DeeJay. Cody was always beating DeeJay up because he is high as fuck on cocaine and alcohol "shut the fuck up you jamaican peice of garbage" screamed Cody as he grabbed DeeJay off the ground and punched him in the neck. Deejay was chocking and one of his ears was bleeding. Fei Long started setting up the game so they coud play and Blanak went to go get snacks. Cody grabbed a golf club and put his foot on DeeJays chest so he couldnt stand up. Then he steped down hard on DeeJay's neck so his head couldnt move and he took a powerful swing with the golf club, smashing DeeJaa in the side of his head and his ear. "i am going to beat the shit out of you, you fuckin loser" said Coddy. He took DeeJay while DeeJay was still stunned from the golf club and tied DeeJay to a chair so he couldnt move. Then he went and grabbed all the liquor bottles from Thomas Dahlsims room and smashed them all over DeeJays head and punched him in the face, knowkcing him on-conshiouss. "maximum bullshit" said Cody Haggar "fuck you" then Cody took out a crowbar and struck DeeJay in his groin, obliterating his tesickles and penis.

Sagat was in a bathtub full of semen of all the workers at the ice capade because Travis sensually invied them all up to the booth and did handjobs on them all until they put semen into the tub. Then he undressed Sagat slowly and then Sagat went into the tub. "I acnt wait to get back to your apartment" he said, then Travis took out a blow up doll of a woman and said "just kidding" as he threw it over the balcony and it landed on the crowd downstairs in the auditorium of the ice capaade place Ryi Hoshi and Ken Hoshi were still doing karate and showing the crowd wheel kicks and shoyurapa and hurrican kick, hadoken and shoryuken and medium punch. "let me use the magic of men's sperm to heal your burns from the McDonalds accident "said Travis to the towering fightere, Sagat, who was in disguise as Tagas, the lowly auto mechanic who was once a Betraying Figher and shadowlaw operatie who worked with M. Bison and Vega, Zangied and Balgg a while ago, and who was attacked by Ryu anf ryu did shoryuken and sccarred Ssagats chest, and the burns came from an horrible plan crash at McDonalds before. Travis took out a knife and then used a rubber band to attache it to his penis "Use my penis to cut open your wound in your chest, my love" Sagat said yes and he did. Blood cme out and mixed with the workers' semens and the entire tub was full of semen and blood. THe semen was of many men and the blood was from one man, Sagaat. THe semen went into the scar and it magically healed and the burns also healed so Sagat didnt have the scars and the burns anymore. "Am I pretty now?" he asked his boyfriend, Travis. "You are alwaas beautiful" said Travis and they kissed a little. THen Travis reached into the bathrub and started touching Sagat's asshole and the back of his balls. Sagat reached and grabbed Travis's penis and his inner thighs, then used tiger power to lift Travis into the tub, but Travis was upside down compared to Sagat so that Sagat's penis was by Travis s moutn and Trav's penis was by Sagats mmouth so they could do 69 in the tub. "be careful that you dont drown, I cant fuckyou if you die" warned Sagat. Travis said okay adnd then hungrily starting doing a blow job to Sagat while Sagat did a blow job to Travis.

"From this day forward, the CHinese will use boats and planes to supply the United State with goods and sevices, and the United States will use planes and boats, and also the mail to provide China with some things as well." the speech was met with thundering applaus and Bison was happy. Finally he had his life long dream of giving a speech as the president of the united states. "I hae wanted to be the president since I was a child" he said "when my father came back from the vietnam war, he said to me that America is the greatest country in the earth and that I should always protect it, but also that the Chinese are our allies" he said. "When I was a teenager I was in the political club at school and my best friend, Colonel Sagat was always racist aginst Chinese people and tried to kill them all the time." The speech came just three days after the last Hebrew speaking individual was put to death in Texas, so natrualy the country was in an upswing and patriotism was at an all time high. One man in the crowd stumbled around and dropped a bottle of whiskey on te ground, silencing the speech, and a record scratching sound happeed. "who is disturbing my speehc now?" asked Bison, he was so mad. The man was Guile and he yellwed at Bison "you killed Blanka and stole the presidency . youre a fraud!" Bison motioned to his guards and said "get this man out of here"" the crowd booed Guile and threw bottles and rocks at him and apples at him while the guards dragged him away "throw him in prison" said Bison. THe crowd was cheering and yelling "give him the chair" and "he is a disgrace to the army" William Guile was a disgraced army general and was once a honerable warrior of justuce for the Streeth Fighters.

The liquor bottle smashed into the tv and broke everywhere. "God dammit Guile" said Blanka. "I thought he was dead, but he isnt. " said Chun Li. Cody took the top of the bottle and put it in DeeJaay's mouthe, then punched him in the top of the head so his teeth smashed the glass into his mouth. THen Cody held DeeJy's mouth closed until he swalloed all the glass "fucking loser" said Cody to DeeJay. Fei Long cleaned up the game they were playing and Chin Lee went home, and the Boulevard Fighters went to bed.

Meanwhile at the ice apades place, Sagat and Travis were laying on the ground and jerking each other off. "I love you" said Travis. Sagat nodded and smile warmly at Travis. The show was doing the part where Zangief and e HOnda were having sex at Bisons base and it was turning Travis and Sagat on so bad that they had erections and were jerking each other off on the ground, but no one could see them. "If I put my semen on your face, it will heal your eye my sweet cupake" said Travis. Sagat knew he was right since it made him scars and burns go away and heal, so he said "please give me your semen on my face" and he got on his knees while doing a hand job to himself. Travis was getting ready to finsih his hand job on himself and suddenly the crowd below went wild. It was the part where Bison gets defeated by the heroic Blanka, since Guile was removed from the story by Blanka for the ice capades show because guole is disgraced adn is an alcoholic, or worse. When the crowd was cheering, semen blasted from Travis's penis onto Sagat's face and some went under his eyepatch and some went into his nostril and his mouth was also open so some went in his mouth. He looked up at Travis and smiled while he gulped loudly to swallaow all the sperm that came out of TRavis's penis. "Thank you." ssaid Sagat.

With the evil maniac Sagat healted now and travis fallling even more in lvoe wth Sagat and bison as president and guile in jail, and the Boulevardf Combantatns expereincing inner turmoil, who will be victorious? Stay tune for the next part and find out in this exscting combat/romance.

End part 5

DDeeJay


End file.
